A conventional telestrator enables an annotator to draw freehand (or otherwise superimpose) visual elements (e.g. annotations and/or visual cues) over images, such as over an image or a video feed. Such visual elements are often superimposed over an image to draw a viewer's attention to regions or objects depicted within the image. For instance, a sportscaster may employ a telestrator to draw annotations over a video-replay of portions a sporting event. Such annotations assist in elucidating, or otherwise clarifying, aspects of the sportscaster's commentary of the sporting event. In addition to sporting-event applications, telestrators are frequently employed to superimpose visual cues (i.e. telestrations) over images associated with weather reporting, educational, military, medical, legal, industrial, as well as many other applications.
However, such conventional telestrators require an image to annotate and a display device to view the annotated image. More specifically, for conventional telestrators, the annotator typically annotates an image. The annotated image is then transmitted to a display device for display to the viewer. Thus, to provide visual cues, conventional telestrator methods require a display device to receive and display the annotated images. Even if a display device is available, it may be unsafe or otherwise undesirable to have the viewer diverting their glance (or attention) to the display device. Additionally, it may be beneficial to provide other annotations and/or visual cues in scenarios outside of superimposing the annotations and/or visual cues over image data. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.